


My Little Ray of Sunshine

by blossom_angel85



Category: Batman Begins (2005), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: One Shot.. Jim and Barbara Gordon - Not wife and Husband.. Father and Daughter.. Based on an original idea by my friend and I.





	

"Her father said.. She has to have a name not the same as her mom's but a name just the same, A little ray of sunshine.. has come into the world.. A little ray of sunshine, in the shape of a girl".

The day that Jim Gordon met his daughter was honestly the happiest day of his life.. She was the most beautiful baby girl he had ever laid eyes on. When Barbara had given birth to her, he cried.. He had tears when he held her for the first time, rocking her back and forth. He never knew that Barbara had resented their daughter from that exact moment, that she had already begun the jealously.

"We'll show her the dress, that she'll wear with her red flowing hair, that nature provided.. a little ray of sunshine has come into the world, a little ray of sunshine, in the shape of a girl".

He vowed from that day that he would protect her, that he would love her with everything he had.. That he would be the best father that he could hope to be.. and that he provide for her in the best way he knew how.. He knew the first few months were vital for him to bond with her.. Her mother had her for 9 months to bond.. Jim needed to play catch up, so he couldn't help if he was always the one tending to her, and changing diapers, etc..

"A little ray of sunshine, I want to know.. if you think she looks good in the pink, her grandma has brought her.. our own little daughter, She can make you feel good.. She can make you feel that it's all worthwhile.. only by her smile, only by her smile"

The weeks grew into months and the months grew into years and soon his little baby girl was growing into a little girl and a smart, kind and amazing little girl at that.. He could see Barbara, his wife was withdrawing from them, He knew it was partly because of her jealously.. He didn't understand it.. Why she would be jealous of her own child.. Jim had given her everything he had.. but because of her jealous ways, and her own mental issues, he had begun to fall out of love with her..

"Have you noticed, she's just like her father.. and I think that I'd rather, he hair was much darker, A little ray of sunshine, has come into the world, a little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl".

Now here he was, she was nine years old now and he was raising her as a single father after he had left her mother, her mother retaliating by trying to kill their daughter and succeeded in killing her parents.. He sat on his bed, the sun rising up over the horizon and he watched as his sleeping daughter snuggled into him and he remembered the song he had sang to her all the time.. He first sang it when she was born.. and then on each birthday and any other moment he felt inspired by her.. She was his little ray of sunshine.

"She can make you feel good, she can make you feel that it's all worth while, only by her smile,only by her smile, only by her smile, Ohh my little ray of sunshine".

Once again, the same as when he first held her in his arms when she was born, he vowed to protect her and keep her safe.. His fingers brushing away some of her red hair from her face as he smiled, his mind pausing from the grief and the torment of the last several hours to appreciate the fact his baby girl was alive, was safe with him.. "I love you my little ray of sunshine". He whispered softly as he leaned in, pressing his lips to her forehead and kissing her lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers,
> 
> Just a little one shot about Jim Gordon and his child.. based on something I am writing with a friend.
> 
> Song is A little ray of sunshine by Axiom.


End file.
